The present invention relates to a spectacle lens with small higher order aberrations.
Aspheric or atoric surfaces have been in use for quite some time in unifocal lenses. The aim in this case is to improve either the cosmetic properties or the optical properties. Cosmetic properties are understood as thickness, weight and bending, and optical properties are understood as astigmatism and the dioptric power. In general, the aim in the case of unifocal lenses with aspheric or atoric surfaces is to improve the cosmetic properties without worsening the optical properties. Higher order aberrations have not so far been taken into account. However, compatibility problems frequently occur in the case of unifocal lenses with spherical or atoric surfaces. Understanding these problems was not possible, because the second order aberrations (astigmatism and dioptric power) were very effectively corrected. The reason for these problems resided in the higher order aberrations, which were not taken into account in the prior art and which assume considerably higher values than in the case of unifocal lenses with spherical or toric surfaces (meniscus-shaped lenses).
In progressive lenses, the higher order aberrations play a very substantial role, since such aberrations are induced there because of the progression. Nevertheless, these aberrations have not so far been taken into account in the prior art.
It may therefore be stated that in the case of spectacle lenses from the prior art no account has yet been taken of higher order aberrations, principally spherical aberration and coma.